mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Bossy
Little Miss Bossy is the first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Color': Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Love': Mr. Grumpy *'Friends': Mr. Messy, Mr. Grumpy, and Miss Chatterbox, and some of the characters *'Rivals': The Wizard, Little Miss Contrary, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Mr. Tickle *'Relatives': none *'Likes': Bossing people around *'Dislikes': Bossy Boots *'Occupation': Arts and Crafts teacher, Pirate Teacher, Substitute for "Shazam, That's Good!" (2009 version) *'Job': Giving orders and bossing people around *'Features': Red hat with flower sticking out (Original version), Red hat with pointed sides and flower attached on the side. *'Nationality': Yorkshire (UK) Southern American (US) *'Voice Actresses': Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Judy Mashak (US dub), Sophie Roberts/Cheryl Chase (The Mr. Men Show), Alex Kelly (UK dub) *'Quotes': I'm the boss around here! Story Little Miss Bossy is so bossy, she told Mr. Nosey to mind his own business, Mr. Noisy to shut up, and Mr. Happy to take his smile off his face, so Wilfred the Wizard gives her a pair of boots who have a mind of their own and don't listen to her because she is so bossy. After this, Little Miss Bossy learns her lesson and is never bossy again. About her Lives: Unknown Home: Unknown Family: Unknown Job: Giving orders and bossing people around. 2009 Lives: Dillydale Home: A boot camp fortress Occupations: arts and crafts teacher (Arts And Crafts), pirate teacher (Pirates), substitute host of "Shazam! That's Good!" (Post Office) The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Bossy has appeared in the Mr. Men Show in Season 2. She kept her blue color and circle body. Her hat is pointy on the bottom sides and it floats, her flower has no stem so it is attached to the side of her hat, and she has eyelashes. The stripe on her hat is green. She runs her own Arts & Crafts Camp in "Art & Crafts"only in US version. She is voiced by Sophie Roberts (Cheryl Chase, not Michelle Ruff) (US) and Alex Kelly (UK). Trivia *Her first cameo appearance, Driving *She has appeared in a big car in Airports. *Her first speaking appearance is Arts & Crafts. *She bossed Mr. Strong around in Garages. *So far, she lives next door to Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. *She believes that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Next Door. *Little Miss Bossy is one miss who is seen with Mr. Messy (Post Office). *She has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Noisy, Miss Helpful, Mr. Bounce, Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Miss Whoops, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Daredevil, Mr. Funny, Miss Giggles, Miss Curious, Miss Magic and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *Her voice in the American dub has the really great voice range and sounded similar to Angelica Pickles from Rugrats (since they BOTH have the same voice actress) *She did talk to Miss Giggles on the phone in Garages. *In The Great Alphabet Hunt, she had a Western accent. *She is one of the many characters who doesn't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She did boss Mr. Bump around in Arts & Crafts, and when he got hurt she ignored it. *She is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose. *She almost barfed and fainted in "Telephone" after Mr. Rude farted in front of her when he was leaving. *She had freckles in a few merchandises. *She hasn't appeared on the website yet... *She and Little Miss Whoops are the only the only 2 female blue characters with no hair. *She seems to have a soft spot for Mr. Messy and in Mr. Messy TV show, Shazam! that's good, he agrees to let Little Miss Bossy take over the show with him. *She cried in That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy. *The only one she didn't boss around was Miss Chatterbox (with the exception of Miss Chatterbox, give me your cell phone!) *She is the third character to have eyelashes, the first was Little Miss Daredevil and the second was Little Miss Naughty. *Her house resembles a boot camp. *Her voice in the 1997 Re dub of Mr. Men and Little Miss was also similar to classic film actress Judy Garland. Counterpart(s) See Counterparts Wiki International publications & translations Little Miss Bossy appears under the titles *Madame Autoritaire (French) *Unsere Emma Eigensinn (First German Release) *Miss Kommando (Second German Release) *Dona Mandona (Spanish) *Mevrouwtje Bazig (Dutch) *Senhora Mandona (Portuguese) *Η κυρία Αυταρχική (Greek) *Lille Frøken Rappenskralde (Danish) *Lille Frøken Sjefte (Norwegian) *Miss Parancs (Hungarian) *Мисс Всё-Не Так (Russian) *霸道小姐 (Taiwan) *우쭐양 (Korean) *いばりんぼちゃん (Japanese) *גברת מפקדת (Hebrew) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Happy *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Chatterbox (on TV; replacing Mr. Nosey) *Little Miss Sunshine (on TV; replacing Mr. Happy) (She appears in this cartoon before her own) *Wilfred the Wizard (Redesigned with no name on TV) *The Bossy boots *Mr. Tall (In big books) *Mr. Messy (In big books) *Mr. Impossible (on some covers) (says "She's impossible.") Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave (mentioned, not seen) *Little Miss Curious *Little Miss Christmas *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Hug *Little Miss Sparkle (mentioned, but not seen) *A Job for Little Miss Giggles (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot(TV) *Little Miss Sunshine and The Wicked Witch (she became a bat) *Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness (TV) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *A Special Friend for Little Miss Lucky (TV) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) (cameo) Gallery 20170515_063711.png Little_Miss_Bossy.PNG Little-Miss-Bossy-2A.PNG Little_miss_bossy_3a.PNG little-miss-bossy-4a.PNG LITTLE_MISS_BOSSY_5A.PNG|I'm the boss 'round here! IMG 1886.png Miss_Bossy_ID_MMLM_S03E42.jpg Miss_Bossy_ID_TMMS_Pirates.jpg Pixar (116).png Pixar (117).png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:Antagonists Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose